


NCT x Reader

by Chasity1497



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut, will be adding more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: The majority is head canons. Just a bundle of NCT members x Reader stuff. SMUT IS ONLY FOR LEGALIZED MEMBERS!!!





	1. Actor!Johnny

  * Johnny is one of those actor’s who’s not so big headed about his career.
  * He’s a really sweet guy and treats the staff with care.
  * He’s not well known yet, so, it’s his dream to become a famous actor.
  * You happen to have just got hired to become his stylist since his other one quite due to low funds.
  * The funny thing is, is that you have no idea who Johnny is.
  * You were desperate for a stylist job since you finally graduated with the degree.
  * So, seeing that a job opened up for it, you took the opportunity. 
  * Johnny on the other hand was waiting for his new stylist.
  * He was still a little upset that his long-time stylist quite on him.
  * You walked in and Johnny’s like “Who are you?”


  * “The new stylist? Who are you?”
  * And Johnny is speechless for a second because  _damn…way too cute._
  * He clears his throat and looks at you sweetly and goes “I’m the one and only Johnny. It’s a pleasure to meet you uuuhhh…”
  * “It’s Y/n. Sorry for not introducing myself.”
  * He blushes a little after saying a beautiful name
  * You’re then given the script to get ideas and begin to work your magic on him.
  * Johnny keeps looking at you through the mirror.
  * You were really good at what you do and after a long day of filming and changing his looks to fit each scene was perfect and everybody loved your work. 
  * You and Johnny started to get closer
  * He tell’s you his childhood stories and loved to hear yours in exchange. 
  * You both got so close that he even told you his real name.
  * Johnny also has a thing for buying you breakfast and coffee to wake you up since filming begins so early in the morning.
  * He would either take you out or bring it to you if you happen to fall asleep on the lounge couch.
  * The other staff starts to see that Johnny treats you way differently than the others and they appreciate you for making him even more sweeter. 
  * After completing the film, there was a celebration party and you all had a great time.
  * Johnny stuck with you almost the whole entire time.
  * After it ended he decided to walk you back home since it was late.
  * Which got you thinking thanks to the silence.
  * _Maybe he would get tired of you eventually for sticking so close to him._ Or _what would happen to your friendship if he becomes more famous?_
  * Of course your working your dream job and have the most handsome actor who you came to fall for as your friend… _what if we both lose the friendship when he get’s more famous?_  
  * You needed to hear from him that he wouldn’t ever get tired of you so you asked.
  * “Hey Youngho? Do you think you would ever get tired of me the more famous you get?”
  * Johnny freaks out because  _how could you think that?_
  * “I would never get tired of you. I will NEVER forget you because I love you too much to ever forget you or throw you away like that.”
  * You’re blushing like crazy now and Johnny is thinking to himself  _how cute you are when you look like that…wait…_
  * Now Johnny is blushing and hiding half of his face with the back of his hand and his eyes are wide and staring at you.
  * You start to giggle and Johnny blushes deeper because your giggle is soooo adorable that he could just pass out.
  * He’s still embarrassed about his sudden confession though…
  * You went up to him and moved his hand away from his face and his heart starts to beat faster because now your really close to him 
  * He can smell your sweet shampoo and sees the glow in your eyes and he just falls for you even harder because this moment is so perfect 
  * He felt his eyes start to tear up because you never gave up on him and you’ve gave him the courage to give his all into acting.
  * You cup his cheeks and his tears starts to fall now because how did he get so lucky??? 
  * “I fell for you too Youngho.”
  * His heart explodes and he quickly leans in and full on kisses you because he’s just so happy that you love him too and he just needs this.
  * Most definitely becomes inseparable after that
  * When you’re both relaxing at either apartment, it’s usually on the couch cuddling together while watching T.V while you run your fingers through his hair with a few kisses here and there.
  * Likes it when you kiss his cheeks and then bury your head into his neck
  * You’re his number one motivator for his acting and you let him know that every time he gets down when he doesn’t get a part.
  * He now uses you to practice his lines with
  * Which was a mistake because he discovered your inner acting abilities and likes to keep that to himself because your wayyyyyy too good for others to see.




	2. Doctor!Jaehyun

  * He’s a children’s doctor.
  * All of his kid patients love him to death 
  * The parents like how he can calm their screaming child down when they need a shot.
  * Likes to sing to them when giving the shot because they like to hear his voice when they are about to die (Not literally but that’s probably what’s going through the child’s mind as the needle gets closer).
  * The kids also like the fact that he gives out stickers and lollipops to the kids when he completed the check-up.
  * He’s a really good listener and pays attention to whoever is talking to him
  * You are the receptionist at the front
  * Clocking in patients and working on…ewww….excel worksheets to input information.
  * People love your personality whenever you greet them when the patients walk in or even employees.
  * They also love the fact that you always keep the coffee and sugar and creamer in stock.


  * And your baked goods….
  * Your cookies are always to die for (this pun was not intended…)
  * Jaehyun likes your cheerfulness and enjoys your company whenever he is waiting for an upcoming patient.
  * He has a secret crush on you actually and no one knows about it…
  * He likes to leave little signs though…
  * Since him and a few other doctors come in before any one else, he likes to make you coffee and place a gold star sticker on your cup just two (2) minutes before you walk in.
  * When he knows that you’re trying to clean your desk and organize your files, then you go on break, he would organize the files for you and re-organize your desk when no one is around
  * There’s only one person who knows about Jeahyun’s secret crush on you.
  * Not even Jaehyun knows that he knows
  * That person is his best friend Actor!Johnny
  * With Johnny being an actor, it’s easy for him to read people’s actions.
  * Johnny also knows that you have a crush on Jaehyun and you know that Johnny knows and hate him for it…
  * “Hey there y/n!  How’s that crush coming along?” 
  * You’re blushing because Johnny just blurted that out in front of your co-workers who also knows about your crush…thanks to Johnny…
  * They’re also starting to catch onto Jaehyun’s actions thanks to one sneaky co-worker silently watching Jaehyun clean up your work area and found your lucky pen for you.
  * They all think it’s adorable
  * The kids on the other hand…
  * Jaehyun would be using the otoscope to look into the child’s ear and then…
  * “When are you going to ask Y/n out?”
  * Jaehyun pauses and looks at the kid quizzically and it like “How do you know that I like them?”
  * The kid laughs and is like…”You talk about them without knowing.”
  * Jaehyun blushes. “Don’t tell them okay?”
  * The kid tries a wink and Jaehyun walks them out to their parents and before the kid walks out the door the kid looks at you and goes “Good luck Y/n!”
  * Cue Jaehyun smacking his face and the co-workers are all hiding a giggle
  * You had to work a late shift to make sure all the important files get inputted into the Excel Worksheet correctly.
  * Jaehyun doesn’t know you’re still there and he’s speaking his thoughts out loud.
  * “I ought to give the kid a Barbie sticker next time he says that to Y/n. I should keep my mouth shut about my feelings for Y/n when it comes to them.”
  * You’re shocked and when Jaehyun turns around and sees you still at the desk…you’re both just looking at each other
  * A deep red blush covers both your cheeks and you both look away with smiles on your faces.
  * “Y-Y/n. What are you still doing here?”
  * “I…had some work left that needed to be done tonight and I just finished..”
  * You’re getting your things ready to go and Jaehyun is waiting at the door for you and he opens it for you to walk out but he grabs your wrist and pulls you back into his chest
  * “It’s true though…I really do like you.”
  * “You do? Were you also the one having my coffee ready and the reason why my desk is magically cleaned when I return from break?”
  * YOu feel Jaehyun nodding and you’re so happy because you had a hunch that it was Jaehyun
  * “I like you too.
  * Jaehyun parts you arms length away and looks into your eyes with a grin and he’s like “REALLY???”
  * You nod and he pulls you into a hug again and kisses your forehead and you both walk out of the building as a happy couple that night..
  * The next day however…
  * “Hello there Y/n! Is that crush giving you a hard time?”
  * “As a matter of act Johnny, I am.”
  * Johnny looks at Jaehyun as he leans over the counter and gives you a peck on the lips.
  * Johnny is like “FINALLY!!”
  * The co-workers knew about it since they all walked into the break room with you and Jaehyun making coffee together and putting stickers on each employees cups and smiling together.




	3. Father!Jaehyun

Jaehyun always wandered ever since he married you what life would be like without you in his life. But that life just never came to forma picture in his mind because he just can’t wander what a hellish life that would be.

You gave him the happiness that he was searching for. He loved you so very much that he was just as excited as you were when you both said I do. You gave him life.

That is…in the form of two little replicas of both you and him. Twins to be exact…

“Jaelee please be careful sweetie. You could fall and get hurt.” Jaehyun watched as his little girl showed him that she can finally go to the other side of the monkey bars. He was a proud father when she made it and climbed down to the ground. 

“Did you see that Daddy? I told you I can make it!”

“That’s my girl!”

“What about me Dad?”

Jaehyun looked down at his son. He knelt down to pull Jaelee and Jaehyung into a hug. “I love you both very much. I’m so proud of you guys.”

You smiled at the sight and your heart started to burst with happiness as you ran up to the group and practically threw yourself into the hug also. Earning a beautiful harmony of laughter.


	4. Angel!Yuta

  * This guardian angel is a keeper…
  * He’s your guardian angel and you love every second of it
  * He knows he’s your soulmate but hasn’t told you yet
  * You’re glow is just beautiful to him. (When an angel see’s their human soulmate, if the soulmate is human, the human has a glow in the angel eyes.)
  * You have this yellow/golden glow to you, which is his favorite color ever.
  * He’s so glad that he get’s to guard you because you’re basically a tough cookie and he likes that trait about you.
  * You like him…like a lot…
  * He’s always been there for you whenever you were in trouble.
  * A bully was messing with you back when you were like eight (8)??
  * Yuta has got your back


  * You are about to get mugged in an alley??
  * Yuta is about to beat some ass to get their filthy hands away from you
  * Yuta is very protective of you.
  * Rule #1: Never mess with Yuta’s Soulmate…
  * Yuta reminds filthy people of the rule
  * A guy that he knows is no good for you that is trying to get your number?
  * “Listen buddy…get away from them and read Rule #1.”
  * Loves to watch you hang with your friends because your laugh and smile is so beautiful
  * His favorite is when he compliments you and you’re smiling at him.
  * He accidentally slipped up about you being his soulmate…
  * You were talking to Yuta about this one guy who you thought was pretty cute and that you might have a small crush one because why not? They guy really was pretty cute
  * And Yuta wasn’t having it.
  * “Listen, I”m your soulmate. YOu can’t just like other guys like that.”
  * Yuta freaks out on the inside because he just admitted that you’re his soulmate and he doesn’t know how you will react to it
  * You’re just staring at him because…”What? I’m your WHAT??? SOULMATE?? Why didn’t you tell me? We could have been dating so long ago!!”
  * Takes Yuta a full five (5) minutes to realize what you just said and grabs you by the shoulders and leans down to meet you eye to eye
  * “You liked me too?”
  * You nod and pull him into a hug and place a small kiss to his neck which made him weak in the knees and kind of made his wings spread out in your tiny room and knocked a few items over
  * He’s blushing and folds his wings back in and helps you out
  * “S-sorry about that…that spot is just…”
  * “Ohhhh??? I’ll keep that spot in mind then babe.”
  * “If you get to call me babe…that means I can finally call you Angel Baby.”
  * “No way in hell Yuta.”
  * “Angel cakes?”
  * “Even worse.”
  * That spot is your favorite spot but Yuta has found so many of your’s that it’s now not fair…
  * Finally gets to have his arm either around your shoulders or waist when walking together in public.
  * PDA?? But not a lot. It’s pretty decent
  * Basically like a few good smooches here and there when he feels like it
  * But hugs are a must!!!
  * “Babe…I’m trying to study. This class is kind of important..”
  * “But Angel cakes!!! I just need to hug you.”
  * You rolling your eyes at the pet name you secretly like…




	5. Accidental Eve (Jeno/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily based on the anime SerVamp!

It was your turn to watch over the bats today. Making sure they had their medicine and re-treat their wounds and help them in their healing process. They were all so cute and sweet.

You jumped when you heard a thump on the window and you quickly looked out to make sure a person didn’t do it. You looked down at the window sill to see a bat trying to sit back up. You opened the window and gently took the bat in your hands and out of the setting sun. You noticed how calm that bat seemed to be. The cute creature was not struggling to get away, it just let you hold it.

You laid it down onto the table to check it’s wing and sure enough, there was a bit of blood from his jammed wing, his little claw on the end seemed to be split too.

“Hang in there. I’ll get something to treat you up little guy.” You grabbed a few supplies from the closet and began to treat his wing up. The bat staying calm and letting you do your thing.

“There we go. You’ll have to wear that for a month probably. You busted your little nail up. Here’s something to make you feel better.” You grabbed a purple ribbon and tied it around its neck into a bow. “There we go. Purple goes good with your color. Let’s see, what should I call you?” You turned around to check on the other bats to make sure they were okay in the flight room, contemplating on a name for the new member of the bat fam. “I think I’ll call you Jeno. How about that little guy?” You walked back in to see a man in a red tee and blue jeans. His hair slightly disheveled and a brace around his arm and pointy teeth and dark red eyes.

“Who…are you?”

The man raised his eyebrow at you and chuckled a bit. “I think Jeno is a great name for me.”

“What?”

The man pointed at the purple ribbon tied around his neck. “You gave this to me and decided to name me Jeno. My real name is Old Child and I’m,” he took a slight bow and smiled at you, “…am a Vampire born under the sin of Pride.”

“A vampire? You mean, that bat I just treated, was you AND you’re a deadly sin?”

“That’s how I was created.”

“Interesting. So Je-”

“Hold it. If you say my new name while I’m in this from, you’ll form a contract with me and make me your Servamp.”

“A contract?”

“That’s how we work. There are seven of us mainly, but there are more Subvamps. I’m the second oldest that was created. If you give us a personal gift and a name, and then call out our new given names while we are in our human form, then you will become an Eve. An Eve is the master of the Vampire and we  are only allowed to drink the blood of our Eve for us to lend you our power and vice versa for us.” He wrapped an arm around you and honestly, you weren’t afraid of him. You actually felt comfortable. “Also, try not to stray too far from the Servamp. You’ll suffer a lot of side effects and eventually die.”

“Die!? Jeno are you crazy?” You watched as his eyes grew wide and there was a red light on your around and suddenly there was a bat symbol permanently tattooed on the inside of your wrist.

“I was not wanting to be a Servamp today. Take my name back.”

“What? No!”

“No? You’re just asking for me to drink your blood are you?”

“No?”

“Why is that answered as a question?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay. Let’s all just take a breather for a second because I think you’re crazy and need to calm down before you decide to accidentally summon a weapon and slice me in half.”

“I can do that?”

“Uhhh…no.”

“That’s a lie.”

Jeno turned towards you and towered over you. “I’m starving.”

You shrugged your shoulders and walked past him. His mark present in his eyes. “I guess I wouldn’t mind..” He whispered for no one to hear. He adjusted the purple ribbon around his neck and smiled before following after you to help out with the bats.


	6. Ghoulish Marks (Jaemin/Reader)

Being pinned up against a brick wall hurts more than you think. His eyes were an indication of what he was. The red pupils with a black sclera meant that he was a ghoul and from the looks of it, he looks hungry.

“Why are you by yourself? You know it’s not safe woman.” He may have been terrifying but his voice was a one hundred percent. “Are you not scared?”

“Uh..Yeah. But your voice kind of throws the whole ‘oooo~~~ I’m a hungry ghoul’ visage you got going on.” The ghoul glared at you before tightening his grip on your wrist. You hissed in pain and was wishing that you had just stayed the night at the library instead.

Your wish must have been heard because you started to hear people and you felt the creature let you go and quickly made an escape. You quickly ran out and called a taxi to take you the rest of the way home. 

You did it again. Maybe on purpose this time. “I can finally have you fro a meal now.” 

You were shaking because you knew he really was hungry but his looks and voice was just mesmerizing. Your heart started racing as started to lean towards your arm for a bite, but again, people started to come. He leaned back and looked at you with annoyance. He clicked his tongue and escaped.

You really had a problem. “Are you just asking to get your self eaten by me? Let’s get this done before I’m interrupted.” He was quick this time. His mouth was already on your arm and he was just about to bite down but he stopped just as his teeth started to pierce the skin.

He growled and left you there without even looking at you. Your arm hurt from when he slightly broke your skin. “What the hell?” You looked at your arm in disgust but your heart was still beating out of your chest.

Now you’ve done it. “You’re in the wrong territory. Since that’s the case...” The rogue ghoul circled around you in the empty garage that this guy took you in. Kidnapped is a better explanation. He leaned in to have a sniff at your skin and you heard his stomach growl. “I think I’ll start with your arm. That way it hurt such a lovely lady as much.

The ghoul grabbed your arm and lifted the sleeve. He was just about to take a bite but stopped. “What the?” Tear were streaming down your face and you felt weak to the stomach but you still looked at the already injured arm and wished HE was there.

“You’re already marked.” The rogue took a whiff of the injury and quickly backed away from you. “It’s his mark.” 

“You bet it’s mine. What are YOU doing touching my fine meal as you please you filthy rogue?” You watched as your ghoul came out from the shadows and stood behind you with an arm around your shoulders. You watched as the rogue quickly ran out, leaving you chained and alone with the other.

You felt him unlock the chains and you let your arms fall to your side. Savoring the way your arms felt as the blood pumped back into the veins. “Jaemin.”

“What?”

“That’s my name. Jaemin.

“Thank you Jaemin. For getting me out of that situation.”

He smirked and stood in front of you. “It wouldn’t happen if you just had somebody with you while you’re walking home.”

“Like you?”

“Oh please. You won’t be around long enough to have me there constantly. You’re my meal remember?”

“Are you always an asshole?”

“Only towards the human I like most.”

“Huh. Y/N. That’s my name.”

“Sounds like a delicious name. How about I continue where I left off last time?”

“How about you walk me home and I’ll consider it.”

“Are you always an asshole?”

You smirked and stood right in front of him. “Only towards the ghoul I like most.”


End file.
